


Парадигмальные связи основываются...

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один завел себе волка, а второй, кажется, обогатился вертлявым хомяком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парадигмальные связи основываются...

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

 

 

Будни шли своим чередом. Осень угнетала своей серостью, холодом и неосознанной тоской, от которой не спасал ни один теплый чай или уютный полосатый шарф. Зато с этим прекрасно справлялся оборотень под боком. Внимательный, терпеливый, понимающий. И чертовски охрененный бойфренд, который помогает с домашкой: прочитает и перескажет тебе нужный параграф в учебнике, скачает новой музыки на плеер, перепишет конспект, распечатает планы к семинару и на эти же семинары отвезет в прогретой тачке, чтобы ты не мочил свой зад под дождем.  
А Стайлз еще хотел самостоятельности. В общагу. Глупец.

 

\- Парадигмальные связи основываются...

 - Стайлз, - Дерек аккуратно забрал из рук пары планшет с открытым учебником по лексикологии и отложил его на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. - Спокойной ночи.

 - Но Хейл...

 - Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, - мужчина уложил Стайлза рядом и удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда тот смирился и устроился ко сну. Забота о мальце неплохо организовала его самого. Работа не отнимала много времени и утомляла, Стилински не оставлял ни минуты покоя, но лишь прибавлял манны в колбу жизненных сил.

 - Спокойно ночи, Дер... - прошептал Стайлз, после не сдержав зевок.

 - Спи сладко, Стайлз.

 

Один завел себе волка, а второй, кажется, обогатился вертлявым хомяком.

 

 

  
            

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer


End file.
